The Eagle's Morning
by Cestenial
Summary: A fem!Ezio and fem!Leonardo story: Leona is an artist who sees the same eagle every morning. The golden eyes simply will not leave her mind, and she does not know why.


**First Fem!Ezio and Fem!Leonardo story I've written, and it's a major AU. Hope you guys like this!**

* * *

><p>Every morning when she awoke, Leona saw the same bird at her windowsill. A young falcon, or perhaps an eagle, with its golden eyes and cracked beak turned to watch her carefully, calculatingly. And whenever the artist went to her window to greet the creature, the bird spread its wings and took flight, disappearing into the early morning sun. Every morning it was the same. Leona never got a chance to truly see the bird up close, yet those eyes were forever ingrained in her mind. The golden irises and the small pupil, wide open to watch as she awoke and brushed her hair from her face, adjusted her sheets, and stood from her bed.<p>

After the bird would leave, Leona found herself following her routine: Head to the washroom to rinse her face and brush out her tawny hair, and stare at the freckles she hated so much in the small mirror she kept in the room. And for some reason, she always found herself with a slight blush when she thought about the eagle's eyes - they were almost human, to the point where Leona felt she could start a conversation with the animal.

One night as she lay, drifting in and out of sleep, there was a tapping at the artist's window. She ignored it at first, figuring the wind was knocking something, until it increased in volume to where she knew it was something living against her window, tapping away until she stood and opened her curtains.  
>What greeted her was the eagle, its beak rested against the window mid-tap, its golden eyes staring up at the engineer. Taking a deep breath, Leona opened her window as slowly as she possibly could, and watched carefully as the bird crept across the windowsill and into the room, its wings flapping for a moment as it hopped from the sill to the rocking chair diagonally positioned from the window. It took the bird a moment, but its wings stopped flapping long enough for it to balance itself on the head of the chair, and it tilted its head to look at Leona.<p>

The crack on its beak was large, noticable. Almost like a scar in some ways. Leona reached her hand out tentatively to the eagle's head, letting out a sigh of relief as it allowed her to stroke the feathers upon its head.  
>The bird stayed for an hour that evening, then flew off into the night.<p>

This occured every night for months, the eagle staying longer each visit until, eventually, the bird stayed all night and into the morning. Leona would sketch the creature up until its departure, a lamp lit and giving off a yellowish hue upon the room.

The morning rolled by and the eagle stayed, tucking its head under its wing to catch some sleep. Leona found herself mesmerized by the bird, unable to decide whether she should try and train it.

When the sun rose completely, Leona headed down into her kitchen to find some food for herself, and then realized she did not keep meat in the house. With a frown, she returned to her room, hoping the bird would try and eat some of the bread she'd found.

What greeted her this time was not a bird, but a full-grown woman asleep in her rocking chair, a scar gracing her lips, deep brunette hair rolling over her shoulders. The woman was naked, as well, aside from the necklace around her neck and the bandages around her ankle - where Leona had once treated the eagle's wounds when it was hobbling on her sill.

Leona took a sharp breath, a blush quickly filling her cheeks.  
>The now-woman-eagle roused herself, stretching her long arms up toward the ceiling as she let out an almost screech-like yawn, so reminiscent of the eagle she had once been.<p>

The golden eyes opened slowly and a smile drew across those lips, the scar stretching with it. The woman looked Leona over for a long few moments, then nodded and decided that she was a worthwhile being to associate with in her human form.  
>Leona, stunned in the least, found herself stuttering and trying to form words as she fumbled with a dresser drawer, pulling out a long nightshirt.<p>

The eagle took the shirt, pulling it over her head with some difficulty, not used to human customs or clothing.  
>Leona let out a long sigh, her cheeks still flushed a deep red as she bit her lip. "What is your name?" The artist whispered, almost scared that if her voice was raised too high, the bird would be frightened and leave.<p>

The eagle seemed to think for a moment, her gold eyes closed, the sun warming her tanned skin. "Eliza."  
><em>Eliza.<em> Leona repeated the name in her head, her blue eyes wide. "Eliza. I am... I am Leona," She stated, giving a light curtsey.

_Eliza_ stood straight up, fiddling with the beaded necklace around her neck. There were five beads in a black and white pattern. One for every month she had stopped by and rested in her eagle form, Leona realized, and smiled.

The eagle strode forward until her face was mere inches from Leona's, finding her hands moving of their own accord to touch the artist's face, stroking along her cheekbone and jawline, cupping her chin and watching the flush across Leona's pale skin. The eagle let out a soft cackle of amusement, tilting her head in curiousity.  
>"Why does your skin turn such a beautiful color?" She inquired, once again resting her hands upon the pale cheeks.<p>

Leona found herself at a loss for words. She stammered and thought, biting her lip to keep from saying something that would _embarrass _ herself.  
>"It is because we are so close," She settled on, and the eagle did not understand the meaning.<p>

"Do you not become close to your mate?" Eliza's eyes shone in a different way now, softer as she grazed her thumbs along the smooth jawline of the other woman.  
>"Mate?" Leona gasped, her eyes flinging wide. "I did not realize that we were..."<p>

"How are we not?" The eagle demanded, her lip sticking out in a pout. "I have been around you for so long, and you seem to be attracted to me. I see no reason that we should not be mates."  
>"We have never even spoken to each other," Leona sighed, "And we have only just learned each other's names."<p>

"What does a name do with who you claim as your mate? You cared for me when I needed it and let me stay here while I was tired. You provided me with a shelter, a _home_ to come to, even if we had no exchange of simple words. As your people would say, '_actions speak louder than words,' _no?"

Leona stood, appalled for a long moment before she laughed. "Where did you hear that? I mean, I suppose that it is true.."  
>Eliza let out another cackle-laugh, her eyes closed happily. "I do not just fly to your home, I fly around the city as well. I hear things."<p>

"You should not always listen to things you hear, they may not be true," Leona smiled, and the eagle drew back.  
>"Are you saying that actions are not as important?"<br>"That is not what I said at all. I just mean," Leona found herself pulling the eagle closer to her, resting her cheek upon the woman's shoulder, "Be careful of what you listen to. There may be people lying out there."

Eliza nodded slowly and pulled Leona's chin up gently, resting their foreheads together. "Do you agree to being my mate, unfeathered one? Even if this means we mate for life?"  
>Leona stifled a laugh at the name, nodding ever so slowly. "I see nothing wrong with it."<p>

The eagle let out a happy noise, between a cackle and a screech, yet still human. Her smile was wider than Leona had seen on any woman beforehand, even her previous lovers, and this one was a genuine one. The artist decided to wrap her arms around the eagle's neck, draped over her shoulders.  
>"Do you understand what a kiss is?" She asked, smiling.<br>The eagle shook her head, curious. "A kiss?"  
>"Like this," Leona smiled, and gently pressed their lips together, laughing when Eliza squeaked in surprise and then relaxed, deciding she enjoyed the feeling.<p>

"I can teach you more about these later, however," Leona looked to the bed with a heavy sigh, "I feel I need some sleep. Care to join me?"

The eagle nodded and followed, prodding at the pillows. "Your nest," she sighed, laying back and allowing the artist to settle in her arms, "Is much more comfortable than any I might build. May I stay here during the nights?"  
>Leona nodded slowly, her ear pressed over the other woman's heart, listening to the beating and sighing, "That would be most enjoyable," She murmered, and drifted to sleep as the golden-eyed beauty ran her nimble fingers through tawny hair.<p>

"I have made a good choice, I am sure of it."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this was really short. Should it be continued or no? xD <strong>

**Please leave a review and tell me if you see any errors, and your opinion as to whether this should be more than just a one-shot!**


End file.
